The invention relates to a vacuum contactor. More particularly, the invention relates to a vacuum contactor having at least one vacuum interrupter and a chamber open on one side for accommodating the insulator body which contains the vacuum interrupter, an upper and a lower connection terminal arranged on the insulator body as a connection between the vacuum interrupter and an external electric circuit, each of these connection terminals being secured to opposite wall parts of the insulator body, and having a connector contact face for an external conductor.
A vacuum contactor of this type is shown in the German company publication by Siemens entitled Vakuumhochspannungsschutze 3TL6 (High-Voltage Vacuum Contactors 3TL6), edition 1988, order No. E86010-K1802-A201-A1. It discloses connection terminals made of metal structural parts, which are used for both the current transfer and as means for mounting on the insulator body. An object of the present invention is to improve reliability in the protection against partial discharges and breakdowns in the area of the connection terminals.